


Tea shop

by SilenceOfTheCookies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Tea shop AU, ace and thatch being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCookies
Summary: Ace and Thatch keep pestering Izo to confess to the pretty waitress at their local tea shop, and Izo inally gives in.Female reader
Relationships: Izou (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Tea shop

Once again, Izo stood in front of the local tea shop with his colleagues during their break. He had dragged Ace and Thatch here before.

It started when the younger men wanted to go to a coffee shop during their first break together, when Izo started training them. Izo instantly rejected the idea, saying that they had enough energy already. He’d probably strangle them if they became any more energetic, though he didn’t add that last part. So instead of the coffee shop, Izo dragged them to his usual tea shop. What Izo had not thought of, is that the men would eventually find out he was single. And so were you, the beautiful waitress. Izo honestly adored you. You were always so nice, your smile was contagious, and your voice was like music to his ears.

However, he was content watching you from his seat in your shop. He didn’t know you aside from the professional interactions, and you didn’t know him either. Expressing what effect you had on him would certainly be inappropriate and most likely unwanted. A customer telling the waitress she’s pretty, he’s heard many waitresses complain about unwanted flirting while they’re trying to work. He wasn’t about to become one of those men.

Ace and Thatch had different plans though.

They wanted Izo to confess to you, saying they were 100% sure that you felt the same. Izo doubted it, and rejected their ideas several times. And yet, time and time again when they visited your shop, Ace and Thatch would bring it up. Izo briefly considered not visiting your shop anymore, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He greatly enjoyed the tea and the small interactions he had with you.

“Izo? Hey, earth to Izo!”

Ace’s voice broke through Izo’s thoughts and he turned to the younger man.

“What?”  
“Finally! Were you thinking about miss Y/N again?”  
“Shh! I was not. So, what is it?”  
“I think you should tell her. Today. Right now.”  
“Ace, no. I will not tell her.” Izo sighed. He should’ve known.  
“I also think you should, Izo.” Thatch added.  
“Not you too.” Izo sighed.  
“Well Izo, if you don’t, I’ll tell her. I think she deserved to know the way you look at her when she isn’t looking.” Thatch grinned, and Izo’s eyes narrowed.  
“You wouldn’t.”  
“You think so? Should we find out?” Thatch feigned innocence with his words, but the little grin on his face told Izo he would.  
“Hey, miss Y/N!” Ace suddenly yelled.

Izo’s head snapped towards Ace and he felt the panic rise. He wouldn’t. They wouldn’t dare. He watched with wide eyes as you came over to the table.

“How can I help you?” you asked with a smile once you arrived at the table.

Ace made eye contact with Izo for a few seconds before turning back to you.

“You see, Izo here-“  
“Ace!” Izo interrupted.  
“-would like another serving of dango, is that ok?”  
“Of course! Anything else?”  
“No, that’s it. Thank you, miss Y/N.”

You smiled at the men and returned to the kitchen to make the dango. Izo glared at Ace who smiled innocently.

“What? I thought you could one some.”

Izo leaned his head in his hand. What were these idiots doing? Thatch continued to grin at him.

“So, gonna tell her yet, or shall we?”  
“Fine. I’ll tell her.”

Ace and Thatch cheered silently and high-fived each other while Izo sighed. What had he gotten himself into? And why did he have these meddlesome colleagues?

The rest of their stay at the tea shop, Ace and That behaved very well. They didn’t bother Izo about you anymore, nor did they bother you. When the time came to leave and get back to work though, they patted Izo on the back and wished him luck as they left the shop already. Izo sighed. This was probably going to turn out very awkward, but he knew those idiots would tell on him if he didn’t and that’s the last thing he needed. He was an adult, he could very well ask the lady out without the help of people half his age.

He asked the bill and you came to him with it a little while later. He paid for everything they ate and drank, long live the company card, and took a deep breath.

“Y/N? Do you have a moment?”

You looked around the shop and saw it was rather calm and that none of the people who were in needed you.

“Sure, is something the matter?”  
“No, not at all. It’s just that I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me sometime? If not, I completely understand and that’s fine, no hard feelings.” You didn’t miss a beat in answering, as if he was just asking you what kind of tea you had.  
“I’d love to.” Your answer took Izo by surprise, but definitely in a good way.   
“That’s great. You’re free on Wednesday, right? Want to go for dinner together?”  
“Sounds good.” You took a napkin and wrote your number on it. “Text me the details, ok?”

Izo nodded and you said your farewells. As you watched the door close behind him, you couldn’t help but start laughing.

You had known all along. You knew that once he thought you weren’t looking, he’d be staring at you. You had overheard many conversations between him and his coworkers. The confession was no new information. In fact, you had been waiting for him to speak up about it. At the sound of another customer calling your name your snapped out of your laughter and went back to work.


End file.
